The Definition of Arizona
by Moniquian Rose
Summary: The gang is asked some questions about what Arizona means to them. Thank you to FlyActing and Moomimad who inspired this!
1. Ginger Ale

_**GINGER ALE**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

Arizona is a great friend

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Sunsets remind me of her because she is dating my brother.

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When we went to the lot and we were laughing at our boyfriends

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Sweet

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

Helping me get over sandy breaking my brother without me killing her

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

She is a wonderful friend

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

"Hey Mickey and Minnie!" only because it was a fun day

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

She likes my brother

 **AN: Thanks to FlyActing for her help on this chapter! Also thank you to Moomimad for your support!**


	2. Emily

_**EMILY**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

She's my best friend! And she's like my sister!

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Arizona reminds me of . . . Dallas and me's mom before she left because she is sweet and understanding.

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

My favorite memory of Arizona is . . . when the two of us were together in the vacant lot laying down and looking at the clouds. We were hanging out together as we chatted about random things. Arizona and I were laying together in the lot and she said:"Emily do you think Ponyboy loves me?" I looked at Arizona confused and said;"Bff of course, Ponyboy loves you. You're his world." Arizona nodded and managed a smile. I said; "How are we best friends?" We exchanged glances. "We are best friends because we are always there for each other and I influence you to not get into trouble." she replied and then we laughed and looked at shapes in the clouds.

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Understanding.

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

The most important thing Arizona has helped me with is... problems between Johnny and me. If we had problems she helped us solve them and get us back to being happy and perfect.

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

My favorite thing about Arizona is . . . How easy it is to talk to her. I feel like I can tell her everything.

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

The most memorable thing with Arizona is . . . when she told me that I was the best friend she had ever had.

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

Her biggest flaw is . . . sometimes being nervous and not always saying what she is thinking.

 **AN: Thank you to Moomimad for helping me write this! Also thank you to FlyActing for your support!**


	3. Darry

_**DARRY**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

I don't know, she's dating my brother.

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Um . . . I don't really know her that well . . .

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

Like I said, I don't know her that well . . .

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Smart

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

I don't really know her . . .

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

She uses her head . . . sometimes

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

I don't really know her.

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

Being irrational


	4. Two-Bit

_**TWO-BIT**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

A great friend to prank people with

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Dr. Pepper. She drinks WAY too much.

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When it was April Fools day at school, she and Emily asked me for help to prank some Soc girls - excepting Marcia and Cherry - so we put "Kick Me" signs on their backs. It was hilarious!

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Energetic

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

Helping me prank people

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

Her sense of humor

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

I don't really know . . .

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

She can be a bit too serious at times and she knows how to get under your skin.


	5. Sodapop

_**SODAPOP**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

She's like my sister and one of my best friends. Umm, don't tell Pony, but I used to have a thing for her . . . .

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Dr. Pepper. She has an addiction to it, the same way my brother has an addiction to Pepsi.

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When Steve and I were teaching her how to fix cars.

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Really Understanding

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

Getting over Sandy and Chevy

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

That she's real easy to talk to

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

"Heartbreak is natural, Soda. It happens . . . But when love is rough with you, be rough with love."

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

Smoking, I just feel like she shouldn't.


	6. Cherry

_**CHERRY**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

She's a great friend and kind like my sister

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Books

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When we were in _Phantom of the Opera_ and did that _Angel of Music_ scene

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Kind or Sweet

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

My singing

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

The aura she gives off

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

Helping me understand Dally along with Emily

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

Wearing the bright red lipstick. It's bit too bold


	7. Tiffany

_**TIFFANY**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

The best sister ever!

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Emmy Rossum's voice. They're both so angelic. . .

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When we went camping and sang along to Emmy Rossum

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Bold and or Motherly

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

Getting back to the 21st century

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

Her signature red lipstick. It's her in one color!

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

" _Do you think I can leave this place? I can't. Everyone I love is here. I can't leave. If you just leave, we'll each have the life we want. You might have a complete family and maybe Dad would be different."_ I'll never forget those words. She wanted me to go for my own good.

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

Keeping things to herself


	8. Sandy

_**SANDY**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

She doesn't really mean anything to me . . .

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Red lipstick

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

We have no memories at all.

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Um . . . sassy

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

She never helped me with anything.

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

Um . . . I don't have one

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

" _I know many things, Sandy. I know many things. Just watch your six if you ever hurt my best friends."_

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

She and Sodapop are too close for _my_ comfort!


	9. Steve

_**STEVE**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

An extended sister and best friend

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Dr. Pepper

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When Soda and I were teaching her about cars.

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Smart.

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

Becoming a father

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

How she's interested in everything mechanical

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

Taking a picture of me and Evie

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

That glint in her eyes that she got when Johnny got jumped


	10. Dally

**_DALLY_**

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

An extended little sister and friend

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Emily or Cherry

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

When Cherry and I had an argument over having kids or not, I stopped the DX to cool off and she was there. As soon as I walked up she said, " _Argument with Cherry?"_ I told her, "Yeah," and she got up and asked me to tell her what about. As soon as she heard about 'over kids', she said, " _Let me guess. Cherry wants kids, naturally. But you don't want them because you're scared you won't be a good father."_ And I stared at her like she was crazy. ' _Don't sweat. You'll be a great dad. I mean, you know what not to do. Just give them the love you never got from your dad. Oh, and coming home drunk isn't a good idea either."_

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Fiery, very fiery

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

I can't name one. Mostly problems with Cherry.

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

How she'll throw some sassy comment at me that makes me smirk.

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

Helping me and Cherry through our problems. She wants us to stay together so much that she puts herself through a lot just to make sure it happens.

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

How moody she can get.


	11. Johnny

**_JOHNNY_**

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

One of my best friends

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Dr. Pepper

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

Her congratulating me on getting married to Emily

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Understanding

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

She yelled at my parents once . . .

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

How nice she is

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

Helping Emily tell me about Piper

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

She's pretty quick to revenge


	12. Evie

_**EVIE**_

 **Question 1: What is Arizona to you?**

My sister! (Extended)

 **Question 2: What reminds you of her?**

Dr. Pepper

 **Question 3: What is your favorite memory together?**

I don't really know.

 **Question 4: If you could sum her up in one word, what word would it be?**

Understanding

 **Question 5: What is the most important thing she helped you with?**

My pregnancy, when I was going to have Victoria and Steve didn't know.

 **Question 6: What is your favorite thing about her?**

How she wears nothing but red lipstick!

 **Question 7: What is the most memorable thing she's ever said/done for you?**

" _If Steve really loves you, he'll want the baby(Victoria) and I'll be darned if he doesn't."_

 **Question 8: What do you think is her biggest flaw?**

Flaws? Umm . . . quick to revenge.


End file.
